Untold Confessions
by Virago
Summary: Sequel to 'Unheard Sounds.' Drizzt becomes upset when he notices that every time Catti-Brie looks at Entreri, she blushes.


**Untold Confessions**

_A/N: Since a few of you asked for it, here is the sequel to 'Unheard Sounds.' I hope everyone likes this one. It took a very long time to write after I actually started. Mainly because I haven't written anything in so long that I am kindda out of practice and I'm not very articulate when it comes to the mushy stuff. So, as much as I don't like my own writting, I think this one is the worst that I have ever done._

I left the end of this one kindda open because I want to write another one where Cattie-Bri does find out about the relationship between E and D.

_Please forgive me for all of the typos._

The water was cool beneath his knees, the sand from the bank digging into his pale skin as he leaned over to lick a long line down his partner's back. Muscles rippled under his skin, jerking and twitching when he applied his teeth to the long scar that ran from shoulder to opposite hip. His hands moved from the other's hips sword callused fingers dancing and digging into the dark ebony stopping only the touch the long strands of white that seemed to glow in the full light of the moon.

"What's with you tonight?" came the soft question.

Entreri frowned and caught Drizzt's gaze from where the drow was looking over his shoulder to at him, confusion dancing in his lavender eyes. "What do you mean? Nothing is 'with me' as you so eloquently put it."

The drow just sighed and shook his head, the white hair falling from his fingers, "Nevermind," he muttered back, his chest hitching at the sound of the other's answering sigh.

"Just thinking," the assassin answered, taking his weight off of his knees to lay down next his drow, shifting so he was resting on his side, arms wrapped around the elf and one leg thrown over him. The sand was uncomfortable, he didn't understand how Drizzt could stand laying on his stomach in the stuff. The thought alone made him cringe.

The ranger's head was resting in his bent arms, facing him, hair hanging in the way, "About wha...?" he asked, trailing off when Entreri reached up and tucked those wayward strands behind his ear. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he changed his question.

Entreri's lips twitched, a ghost of a smile, "Everything is fine, baby," he answered, lifting his head to brush his lips upon the elf's temple.

He squirmed uncomfortably under the human and frowned, wiggling his way out of the embrace kneeling down, that perfectly round bum resting on his crossed ankles. Violet eyes stared down at him, "Stop!" the elf said, his voice such an ice cold that it took Entreri's breath away. "Stop it," he said again before he had a chance to reply. "Stop looking at me like that. Stop touching me the way you have been. Stop acting like..." he trailed off and gave a frustrated huff, leaving the rest of his words unsaid, but they still hung in the air.

_...stop acting like you care..._  
Drizzt stood quickly, moving quickly into the water to wash the sand and all evidence of what had just gone on away.

Because it breaks my heart when I know you really don't...

Entreri moved to follow but a slim hand was held up, the darkness of the other's skin nearly lost in the night, "Don't," the words were spoken so softly that he almost didn't heard them, "Just go back before the others start to wonder where we went."

Now it was the assassin turn to get mad, "So worried that your _precious Cattie-Bri _might find you with me?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Gods forbid she should find out that you are not so perfect for her after all!"

Drizzt turned, water splashing around him, "What of you!" he hissed back, his mind screaming for him to stop, to not fight when they had so little time together, but he was the one who had started it all. He was not going to let Entreri have the last word, "She can't even look at you without blushing! What did you do to her to make her that way?"

Entreri was thunderstruck, at a complete lost for words as the drow continued on.

"Even when you speak, the little that you do when everyone is near, she hides her face! Her hands clench like she's fighting off something and she looks at you when she thinks no one is paying attention! These little glances that she gives you with her eyes slightly dazed." He paused and took a deep breath eyes flashing and fist clenched at his sides, "What did you with her that has her practically drooling at your feet when before she couldn't even stand the _thought_ of you?!"

Entreri blinked, "You think that I -"

"Stop it! I don't want to know! I don't care! Just leave!" he practically shouted, turning his back once more to the human.

_...just leave..._The assassin hissed, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on him with angry jerks, "Fine! Be an ass. I was wondering when... " he sighed, "whatever, do as you please." And he left, his soft footsteps fading in the darkness of the night forest.

...please...

Drizzt sank to his knees, his hand digging into the dirt resting at the bottom of the small lake his other hand gripping his arm, refusing to hug himself.

_...when did you become so stupid, Do'Urden?  
_  
All this had gone so terribly wrong. It was supposed to be fun, take a roll around every now and then. But Entreri had started to sneak into Mithral Hall when the time that hadn't seen other grew too long. Entreri had started to treat him differently, soft brushes upon his skin that made his heart flutter instead of constant bruising grips. Tender kisses that made his knees weak from the shear intensity of them instead of lashing tongues. He stood closer to him now, even when Cattie-Bri and Jarlaxle where around, his hidden fingers brushing upon his own. Those touches made him blush more than any pillow talk Entreri had given him in the past.

The fierceness of the sex between them was still there, but somehow there was something just more to it. The hands gripping him with such possessiveness that it took the elf's breath away. And when it wasn't so brutally delicious it was heartbreakingly sweet. The soft kisses upon his skin, the feather light touches around his sensitive spots and the slow slide of their bodies almost brought tears to his eyes. He hated those moments, hated it when the assassin was sweet because Drizzt knew that he meant none of it.

And Drizzt did.

Drizzt cared so much for the other man that it was suffocating.

_**S%S**_

Entreri paused and took a deep breath trying to calm himself and school his features before he entered the camp that the four of them had set up for the night. He should just pack up and leave, like Drizzt had told him to, like the dark elf had wanted. Just leave the three of them together and he was sure as the sun would rise that Jarlaxle would find him if need be. It seemed impossible that he could ever get away from the bald elf.

With another deep breath he entered the camp sight, eyeing the red-haired human and her mercenary companion, both of them slightly crouched down with swords at the ready.

He blinked once, and instead of giving voice to his question he raised one dark eyebrow.

Jarlaxle sighed and relaxed, he shoulders slumping and placing his sword back in it's sheath with more force that was necessary. "I should be asking you that question," he stated, ignoring Cattie-Bri's look of confusion, "We heard you approach, you sounded like a troop of wild vicious orcs heading right towards us."

"Yes, well," he replied, "I thought that I would give you two a fair warning. I didn't want to catch you with your pants down."

The human woman blushed at this, "We weren't --" she looked directly at Entreri when she tried to explain.

He let out a quick huff of breath, "Don't," he cut her off, "I really couldn't care less of where your twat has been. Just keep it away from me."

The reactions of the other two were the same, though for completely different reasons.

Cattie-Bri's eyes widened.

So did Jarlaxle's.

And as the woman looked like she was going to explode in a shear fit of rage, the dark elf double over, arms wrapped around his waist as his mirth filled the night sky.

"You know," Jarlaxle said between his huffing and quite snorting, trying to calm himself down, "it's good for you."

Entreri's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know," he shot back, "you should mind your own damn business."

The dark elf immediately sobered up, "Trouble?"

"No," the other man hissed between his clenched teeth.

In return Jarlaxle cocked his head to the side and raised one thin white brow, "Really?"

Cattie-Bri looked between the two of them, "What's goin' on?" she asked, very, very confused.

"Nothing," they both stated at the same time. Though Jarlaxle sing-songed it and Entreri hissed the word out like a vile curse.

The assassin shot one more glare at the two of them before walking over to his bedroll and grabbing his pack, practically ripping a new opening in it as he tried to untie it. And when one of the strong leather ties snapped in his fingers he threw the blasted thing back to the ground, giving it a solid kick for good measure. He ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down cross-legged on his bed roll in defeat.

His rage, something that seemed to be the only constant companion his entire life, was quickly leaving him. He tried to grasp onto it, to hold it tight and close to him but it expertly eluded him. He heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he breath was coming out in short pants.

Calm. He had to calm himself down, but what Drizzt had said back in the forest, what Drizzt had implied. He didn't want what they had to come to an end. The elf had to know how the assassin felt about him, right? Didn't Drizzt know that what had happened a tenday ago was not something that he had let anyone have before? Entreri wasn't a virgin by any means, but he had never let someone take him before. That had been done against his will when he was still small and weak.

A very sensitive issue for the assassin, and he had trusted the drow completely.

So caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even register that Jarlaxle had sat down beside him until he spoke, his voice low and serious, not something that happened often. "You know," he said, looking down at his hands before glancing at the moody human, "you don't have to say anything. But part of being together is fighting. And regardless how different you two are, the both of you are so very similar that you seem to be cut from the same cloth."

It was Entreri's turn to look to his pale sword callused hands. He didn't say anything, he never really had to with the dark elf mercenary.

"I know it's very difficult for you to trust someone, and when that someone has your trust one mistake will break the whole," he continued, voice still low so only he could hear the words. "But the mistakes that he makes are because I believe that he cares for you, and is absolutely terrified of it. He is just as new to these things are you are, remember."

Entreri took a deep breath, "He told me to leave. I should just pack and go. You'll find me if you need me, you always do." He sounded tired, even in his own ears.

"My friend," Jarlaxle laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "I am sure that he did not mean that for you to leave, leave, but just to come back here so that he could have time to himself for a bit."

The assassin shook his head, "No," he protested then gave a snort of disbelief, "he thinks that I have done something with..." He trailed off and looked to the red-haired woman, now sitting by the fire and looking at them with open curiosity. When she noticed that both of them where watching her, she flushed in embarrassment and looked out into the darkened trees.

"Oh," the drow said, "Well, have you?"

Entreri looked appalled at the thought.

"Guess not," Jarlaxle chuckled.

As if coming to his senses the assassin glared at the bald elf, "Done fishing for information?"

Jarlaxle sighed and stood, "Regardless of what you may think, Artemis, I do care if you are happy or not." With neither another word nor even a glance back to him, the drow once more sat by Cattie-Bri at the fire.

Entreri let out his own sigh and fell back onto his bed roll, wishing for the first time in years for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

S%S

He didn't remember closing his eyes, but at some point it had to have happened, because when he turned his head, the camp fire was out and the Human-Beast and Jarlaxle were tucked away in their own bed rolls. Sleeping peacefully no doubt, he thought, fucking bastards. Those two didn't have a care in the world, though he was mildly disappointed when he realized that the Beast was not snoring. It would have put a light on his foul mood if she made the noise of a cow while dreaming her little pee-brained dreams.

He rolled over on to his side, facing away from the others and closing his eyes once more, trying to will himself back to sleep.

"Artemis?" came the whispered question, drifting through the trees as Drizzt came into view. His white hair reflecting all the colors of the moon. "Are you awake?"

Entreri once more rolled to his back and sat up, letting the ranger know without words that he was, indeed, awake.

"It's your turn for watch," came that whisper again, so sad and heart-wrenching that Entreri wanted to give up everything to not hear it again. The elf started for his own bed roll, pausing when he noticed that he would have to pass by the other man to get to it. He took a deep breath and sealed his courage, his hands going to fists.

Entreri reached up and grabbed onto the elf's wrist as he passed by, "Drizzt," he whispered back, "I know that..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say, for the first time hating that he was, as always, horrible with words. "Look," he started again, "believe me when I say that I did not, and will ever not, touch her."

The drow's shoulders slumped, breath leaving him in a whoosh and he wanted with all of his heart to sit next to the cold hearted man that he had somehow came to care about. "I know," he hung his head and shook his arm free of the assassin's grip, moving once more to his bed roll.

The dark-haired man stood and sighed, pulling on boots that he didn't remember taking off before looking around and locating his cloak. It was folded neatly and resting on the top of his pack, lying close to where his head was. A wave of irritation welled up in inside of him when he realized that someone had to have taken his boots and cloak off of him while he slept and he didn't even notice.

It couldn't have been Jarlaxle; the mercenary would have awoken him and teased relentlessly about Entreri being so old and lazy that he couldn't even get out of his clothes in time to fall asleep. Cattie-Bri couldn't get within ten feet of him without his skin breaking out in goose pimples from disgust, much as less trying to de-robe him while he was lost to the realm of dreams.

That only left Drizzt.

Which made sense.

Do'Urden was the only one that he was more than comfortable enough to be completely at ease in his presence. Even asleep the moody human trusted Drizzt Do'Urden with his entire soul. Not that he would ever admit to it out loud, but actions are supposed to speak louder than any words, right? So what was the reason why the ranger didn't know how he felt about him?

Entreri looked to the drow, his back turned to him as he lay there and the assassin knew him well enough to know that the elf was not asleep. "Well," he whispered to the prone drow, "you know where to find me if you need the company."

And with that Artemis Entreri walked into the night.

S%S

The assassin sat on a damp fallen log, staring out into the darkness and pulling his traveling cloak tight around him. It wasn't that cold of a night, regardless, the battle harden man shivered. Perhaps he had been sitting too long and by the look of the night sky, the half-full moon hanging onto the millions of stars, his shift was soon to be over.

Yet he found himself not wanting to go back to the others, he'd have to wake the Human-Beast. That thought brought a rare smile to his face; perhaps he should throw rocks at her until she woke. Aiming for her vile head, of course.

He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that someone was approaching him, feeling with all his soul that Drizzt had finally given up on sleeping and was coming to sit with him.

In the span of a few heartbeats, Entreri was not disappointed as the drow took a seat next to him, drawing half of a small blanket around his shoulders. The other half still occupied by the elf. He sighed again and pulled his end closer to him, to burrow deeper into the worn fabric that was warm from the other's body.

Drizzt answered his sigh with one of his own before laying his head upon the assassin shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful sounds of the calm evening.

Entreri turned and kissed the top of the elf's head, taking in his scent of woods and rain, "I know," he whispered back into his hair.

The ranger tilted his head back to look him in the eyes, and now, just like before and always, Entreri was caught off guard at how incredibly beautiful Drizzt Do'Urden really was. The drow smiled and moved towards him, while the assassin met him half way to the kiss.

He caught the elf's bottom lip in his own, gently sucking it into his mouth before bearing his teeth to nibble on the soft flesh. His hand dropped his corner of his blanket to cup the ebony skin of the other's check and run fingers through his hair.

Drizzt let out a small groan, his mouth falling open wider and allowing Entreri's talented tongue to come and play with his own.

And play it did.

Entreri kissed him like he had never kissed him before, all tongue, lips, and teeth, but yet still so gentle. He kissed him like he was a dying man and the only thing that was keeping him breathing was the dark elf ranger. That wet appendage tangled with his own, drawing it into his own mouth before wrapping lips around it and sucking, dragging teeth as he pulled away.

The drow groaned again, his hands fisted tightly on the collar of the human's shirt and dark traveling cloak. His face flushing and all blood rushing south as, after only one very short breath, lips once more descended on his own.

"Artemis," Drizzt gasped between hot kisses, "I lo-"

Entreri nodded, "I know, baby," he said, not giving the elf anymore room to talk, "Me too."

_***Owari***_

(And suddenly as I re-read this, looking for errors before I post it on , a song comes into my head. Please note that I wrote this way before I ever heard this song, I don't even know if it was out at the time. I don't listen to the radio much.

_We fight we break up, we kiss we make up._

You get the point.

It made me giggle. Maybe I should get some sleep.)


End file.
